Rêve éveillé
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors qu'elles profitent d'un bon bain chaud après leur journée, du bruit provenant d'à côté fait rêvé la princesse Rurutie.


Coucou, voici mon premier OS sur ce fandom. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que je n'ai pas fais les personnages trop ooc non plus. Bonne lecture ! ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi (malheureusement ... ou heureusement ?)

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient assises dans les bains, côte à côte. L'eau chaude était relaxante et leur faisait un bien fou après leur longue journée de marche dans la capitale. Mais si le bain des femmes était d'un calme presque absolu, on pouvait entendre à travers les cloisons de papier et de bois les hommes, qui semblaient s'agiter dans les bains d'à côté.

-Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, dit Nekone tout haut.

La jeune fille aimait beaucoup son frère, mais n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'autre homme qui était avec lui dans les bains. Ce dernier, Haku, lui paraissait étrange, bien qu'elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle comprenait pourquoi son frère le trouvait intéressant.

-Ce doit être l'amitié entre homme, répondit Kuon.

Aussitôt, Rurutie se mit à rougir alors que ses yeux brillaient.

-L'amitié entre homme est vraiment magnifique !

-Rurutie-sama … ?

Atui se demandait se qu'il se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les trois filles venaient de perdre la princesse Rurutie, qui était partis dans ses pensées. Des pensées pas très pures pour une princesse.

 _Haku et Ukon étaient assis côte à côte dans le bain et discutaient tranquillement. Le premier était encore surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas seulement un villageois de la campagne, mais en vérité le général de droite de l'empereur. Et qu'il avait une petite sœur, qui était d'ailleurs sans cesse en train de le reprendre._

 _-Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fais pour cacher ta queue quand on était dans la campagne ? Tu semblais plutôt être comme moi …_

 _-Ah ça ? Mon manteau étant dessus, il la couvre._

 _-Haaa, c'est donc ça._

 _Haku resta pensif quelque seconde avant de toucher la fourrure, humide à cause du bain. Un frisson parcourut Ukon à ce toucher et il resta figé. Il lança un regard à Haku qui semblait absorbé par sa queue de renard. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres du général et il passa une main sous le menton du jeune homme. Ce dernier le regarda, une étincelle de surprise et de curiosité dans les yeux._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ukon ?_

 _-Rien du tout._

 _Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de l'autres. Ukon plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de son ami pour avoir son consentement, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord doux, le baiser se fit petit à petit plus passionné. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se toucher et s'enlacer._

 _-Est-ce que c'est bon, de faire ça dans le bain ? demanda Haku._

 _-Tu veux qu'on aille dans mes appartements ?_

 _Ukon fit un sourire radieux et un brin pervers, qui ne manqua pas de faire battre le cœur de son ami. Haku hocha la tête et ils sortirent ensemble des bains pour aller dans la chambre du général. Rapidement, Haku se retrouva allongé sur le lit, sous son futur amant. Ce dernier s'attaqua à son cou, laissant des traits humides sur son passage. Puis sa langue se fraya un chemin sur son torse jusqu'à venir titiller ses tétons qui commençaient à durcir. Sous son traitement, Haku commença à gémir légèrement et son sexe se mit à durcir. Ne voulant pas rester inactif, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps musclé d'Ukon._

 _Chacun découvrait le corps de l'autre, avec ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses doigts. Peu à peu, ils s'approprièrent le corps de l'autre et ses points sensibles avant d'aller plus loin. Avec une envie non dissimulée, Ukon picora de baiser le sexe de son amant, avant d'en suçoter le bout pour finalement le prendre entre ses lèvres. Sa langue habile procurait énormément de plaisir au jeune homme qui se cambra sous le général._

 _-Ukon … je vais …_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de venir entre ses lèvres. Ukon avala le liquide amer et se lécha les lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Dans le même temps, sa main caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses doigts, humidifiés par le sperme restant, caressèrent l'entrée de son intimité doucement. Il en entra ensuite un en sentant les muscles se détendre, et commença la préparation en douceur._

 _Haku sentait son excité augmenter inexplicablement et se cambra, son bassin venant toucher celui de son partenaire et lui tirant un gémissement. Les deux hommes bougeaient leurs bassins, cherchant toujours plus de contact pendant que le général continuait sa préparation. Et lorsqu'enfin il sentit son compagnon prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts et se plaça devant son entré._

 _-Vas-y doucement, lui demanda Haku avec un petit sourire un peu inquiet._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, une fois la douleur passée tu en redemanderas._

 _Haku s'abstint de lui répondre et son amant commença à le pénétrer lentement et en douceur. La douleur était bien présente, tirant des gémissements à Haku. En ayant bien conscience, Ukon lui laissa un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Une fois la douleur moins forte et se sentant prêt, Haku bougea légèrement son bassin pour signaler à son partenaire qu'il pouvait bouger. Ukon commença à bouger ses hanches, d'abord doucement pour chercher ce point si sensible de l'anatomie masculine puis accéléra doucement._

 _Ils firent l'amour passionnément, partageant leurs sentiments sans restriction._

-Rurutie-sama ? Rurutie-sama ?

Les jeunes filles s'inquiétaient pour leur amie qui ne répondait plus. La princesse reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité et piqua un fard lorsque ses amies lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait.

-Je … l'amitié masculine est vraiment magnifique.

Les autres se regardèrent sans comprendre, et décidèrent finalement d'abandonner toute tentative de comprendre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, une petite review, je ne mords pas :)


End file.
